


Смерть Ожидает Малейшего Падения Концентрации (Death Waits for the Slightest Lapse in Concentration by Bobsled_Hostage)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чумной Доктор пытается немного снять напряжение и восстановить спокойствие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Waits for the Slightest Lapse in Concentration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299219) by [Bobsled_Hostage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Основано на следующем посте в /vg/:
> 
> > ГГ - бесполезный Чумной Доктор с Трусостью  
> > Она постоянно плачет и кричит  
> > Её ПОСТОЯННО ругает Агрессивная Весталка  
> > Чумной Доктор также изгнана из борделя  
> > Скорее всего, постоянно плачет из-за того, что постоянно совершает ошибки, и Весталка орёт на неё

Ренальд и Дисмас шли в авангарде вашей первой экспедиции в заповедник, расстреливая, протыкая, разрубая и раскидывая всё на своём пути, в то время как ты и Мэйтан шли позади, заботясь об их ранениях или используя свои знания с различными диковинками, которые хранили древние канализационные туннели. Весталка ясно дала понять, что ты ей не нравишься, что твоё постоянное бормотание, причитания и болтовня с самой собой в лучшем случае действуют ей на нервы, в худшем достойны затрещин, от которых у тебя кружится голова. Когда вы останавливаетесь на привал, чтобы восстановить силы, она садится напротив костра и с мрачным ворчанием обрабатывает несколько порезов, которые оставил ей свин. Когда ты подходишь ближе, чтобы взглянуть на порезы, она отвешивает тебе пощёчину с такой силой, что ты падаешь на пол, и начинает пинать тебя, крича и ругаясь. Дисмасу удалось оттащить весталку от тебя, и ты проводишь ночь, спрятавшись в сливной трубе неподалёку от лагеря, просыпаясь каждые несколько минут от всплесков воды и влажных хрюкающих звуков, доносящихся из глубин туннелей. На следующее утро ты пытаешься позавтракать отдельно от остальных, но попытка вскоре прервана свинолюдом, который попытался на тебя наброситься, вереща, пуская пену из рта, завывая и замахиваясь на тебя шипастым крюком, торчащим из обрубка его правой руки. К тому времени, как тебе удаётся вытащить нож из твоего сапога, он валит тебя на землю и пытается прервать твою жизнь своим зловещим инструментом. Ты лихорадочно продолжаешь и продолжаешь колоть его, пытаясь пробиться через щели в стальной сетке на его морде, пока Ренальд не сбивает тварь с тебя и не приканчивает его мечом.

Вы возвращаетесь в город, ваша одежда всё ещё пропитана кровью, рвотой и всевозможной грязью. Мэйтан всю дорогу бранила тебя за то, что ты оказалась настолько глупа, чтобы убрести куда-то, и что ты совершенно бесполезна. В ответ на это ты лишь ёжишься и молчишь, не желая поднимать свою маску на людях, чтобы вытереть слёзы. Увидев твоё ужасное состояние, Моубрей рассмеялась и хлопнула тебя по спине, чуть не повалив на землю, и сказала, что нет болезни разума или тела, которую не вылечит горячая ванна и хорошая компания в койке. Хотелось бы тебе быть такой же, как Моубрей, показывать своё раскрашенное синим лицо так, словно ты не боишься, что его кто-нибудь увидит. Когда она практически тащит тебя в бордель и требует, чтобы кто-нибудь приласкал её подругу (она называет тебя своей _подругой_ ), низенькая мадам улыбается и говорит, что это можно устроить.

Твоим компаньоном на ночь был юноша, которому не могло быть больше двадцати. У него сильные руки и мягкие глаза, он улыбается и пытается сделать так, чтобы ты чувствовала себя как дома. Когда ты спрашиваешься, можно ли тебе оставить одежду, он кивает, но когда он тянется поднять твою юбку, твоя рука дёргается, и, неожиданно, юноша хватается за лицо и зовёт охрану (ты не пыталась его порезать, ты не пыталась его порезать, просто ты чувствуешь себя _безопаснее_ , когда _в твоей руке есть нож_ ), и в два счёта наёмные громилы выкидывают тебя из заведения.

Из-за этого тебе полностью запретили приходить в таверну. Обычно ты даже не пьёшь, тебе просто нравится сидеть и слушать байки Дикарки, наблюдать за ужимками Шута и дремать у камина, вдыхая запахи древесного дыма и горячей еды, смешивающиеся с ароматом трав в клюве твоей маски. Теперь, когда эти пути к эскапизму закрылись, твой выбор стал сильно ограничен. Медитация тебе не поможет (быть наедине лишь с собственными мыслями - это последнее, чего ты сейчас хочешь). Молитвы тоже исключались (одна мысль о высшей силе, которая наблюдает за каждым твоим движением, оценивает твои деяния и назначает наказания за них, вызывает зуд под твоей кожей, скрытой вонючей робой). По всей видимости, у тебя остался лишь один вариант, который ты хорошо помнишь со своих юных лет. 

"Когда разум переполняется тёмными мыслями, ищи утешения в бичевании". Несмотря на поговорку, ты никогда не делала этого самостоятельно. В ковенанте одна из сестёр всегда держала розгу, либо давала кому-то из детей. Учитывая этот выбор, большинство из вас предпочитали находиться на месте наказуемого - уж лучше стоять на коленях в покаянии и выдерживать порку, чем наносить удары другому рыдающему новичку. 

Первое, что ты делаешь, это удостоверяешься, что в зале покаяния больше никого нет. Мысли о том, что кто-то может увидеть тебя раздетой, почти достаточно для того, чтобы бросить попытки найти забвение, но ты проглатываешь страх и продолжаешь, рассчитывая на то, что другие искатели приключений захотят отдыхать в тёплой таверне, а не в холодных и аскетичных залах аббатства.

Этот кнут из плетёной кожи, совсем не похож на розги из твоего детства, но принцип и применения должны быть такими же. Ты расстёгиваешь ремни на своей робе и позволяешь ей упасть вокруг твоей талии, стягиваешь через голову грязную тунику. Задержав дыхание из-за миазмы, ты ненадолго поднимаешь маску, чтобы протолкнуть деревянный кляп в свои зубы, зажмуриваешься от света, пока клюв и очки не возвращаются на твоё лицо. Наконец, ты развязываешь шнуры вокруг твоей груди и становишься на колени, оголённая выше пояса, ощущая мурашки на коже, несмотря на тепло в комнате. 

Тяжёлая плетёная кожа вгрызается в твою спину с каждым взмахом, раздирая кожу и плоть, принося боль и почти осязаемое облегчение. Ты сжимаешь зубы и всхлипываешь от мучительного высвобождения, продолжая хлестать саму себя, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы подышать и чуть переждать чувствительную, рваную боль, которую оставляет узловатый кнут. 

На седьмом ударе всё идёт насмарку. Рука, которой ты наносишь удары, не поднимается. Ты чувствуешь, как облегчение, которое ты искала, исчезает, понимая, что ты распорола что-то важное. Рана кровоточит в ритме с твоим пульсом и испускает волны интенсивной боли, внутренние механизмы твоей кожи и мускулов оголены. От паники твои попытки контролировать дыхание срываются, ты извиваешься и корчишься на полу, пуская слюну через кляп, пытаясь закричать на помощь. Если ты не сможешь вытащить его изо рта, есть шанс, что ты задохнёшься, но когда ты тянешься снять свою маску, изорванные мускулы твоей спины вызывают у тебя спазмы. Плитка пола скользкая от твоей крови. Вопя в агонии, ты начинаешь задыхаться, и комбинация недостатка воздуха и мучительной боли отправляет тебя в обморок.

Ужасные видения терзают тебя даже в мире снов. Тебе снятся неописуемые вещи, ворочающиеся в чернильных бассейнах, грибные опухоли, густо растущие из твоих телесных жидкостей, звуки и вонь кипящего жира, шипение подгорающей человеческой плоти.

Ты приходишь в себя со сдавленным криком на середине кошмара, в котором бандиты прижали тебя к земле и разделывали заживо. Ты насквозь мокрая от пота, твоё горло болит от криков, спина горит огнём, а солнечный свет, льющийся через окно, достаточно ярок, чтобы обжигать твои глаза. С ужасом ты понимаешь, что видишь его не через затемнённые линзы своей маски. На тебе нет твоей маски, и Мэйтан сидит напротив тебя, водя пальцем по какому-то священному писанию. Она видела твоё лицо. Она прямо сейчас _видит твоё лицо_. С паническим криком ты зарываешься в одеяло, пытаясь стать как можно меньше. Попытка свернуться вызывает почти ослепляющую боль в твоей измочаленной спине, и когда весталка вырывает одеяло из твоих рук, ты почти ничего не можешь делать, разве что закрывать глаза и сжиматься от потока её ругани на тебя.

Она кричит на тебя за то, что ты чуть не убила саму себя и не оставила свой бесполезный труп в зале покаяния, от которого тебе стоит держаться подальше, если тебе дорога твоя сраная жизнь, и если бы не её проклятые клятвы, она бы оставила тебя там, и теперь ей придётся сжечь всё постельное бельё, потому что ты, очевидно, ни разу за свою жизнь не мылась. Когда ты пытаешься натнуть одеяло себе на голову, она снова вырывает его и бьёт тебя по лицу, потом спрашивает, что ты за бестолковый доктор, если ты целыми неделями не моешься и даже не стираешь свою одежду, которую ей, наверно, тоже придётся сжечь. Мысль о том, как твоя маска загорается, снова заставляет тебя расплакаться, а весталка продолжает описывать всевозможных паразитов, кожные болезни и грибные инфекции, которые у тебя, скорее всего, есть. К тому времени, как она заканчивает описывать всё в самых ужасных деталях чистку, которую она тебе обязательно устроит, твои всхлипы стихают до хныканья. Она говорит, что если узнает, что ты ковыряла швы, она задаст тебе такую трёпку, что эти раны покажутся тебе царапинами.

Прежде чем уйти, Мэйтан оборачивается и говорит, чтобы ты попросила её, когда тебе понадобится вправить на место твои куриные мозги в следующий раз. В ответ на это ты съёживаешься и робко киваешь. Ты тихо спрашиваешь е, можно ли тебе получить назад твою маску, и она показывает тебе неприличный жест, прежде чем с силой захлопнуть за собой дверь. Ты опускаешься на кровать, закрываешь глаза и представляешь себе её сильные руки, искусно обрушивающие хлыст на твою нежную голую кожу. Ты содрогаешься от страха и ожидания.


	2. Смертность подтверждена одним ударом

В ту же минуту, когда она принимает решение, что ты можешь встать на ноги, Мэйтан вытаскивает тебя из кровати и ведёт за собой, под угрозой избиения, в переднюю, где ты обнаруживаешь ожидающую тебя медную ванну, заполненную горячей водой. Вода практически ошпаривает тебя, когда ты пробуешь её пальцем, но едва ты делаешь попытку отойти, весталка хватает тебя за туловище и кидает в ванну. Пока ты верещишь от шока, она протягивает тебе грубую тряпку и кусок хозяйственного мыла и сообщает, что скоро вернётся, чтобы растереть тебя, если ты сама слишком некомпетентна для этого. 

По всей видимости, результаты твоих небрежных попыток счистить грязь, жир и эффлюент с твоей быстро розовеющей кожи, её не удовлетворили. Вернувшись, она начала безжалостно опускать твою голову под воду, после чего выхватила у тебя тряпку и начала яростно растирать каждый дюйм твоего тела, а ты верещала и извивалась. Когда она добралась до твоей спины, ты закричала от боли и попыталась убежать. Мэйтан удержала тебя на месте, прикрикнув, что раны нужно держать чистыми, и что будет гораздо больнее, если они загноятся, насколько ты вообще бестолковый доктор, если не знаешь этого. Когда она объявляет, что ты чистая, она наполовину помогает встать, наполовину вытаскивает тебя из теперь уже мутной воды, толкает на табуретку и принимается разбираться с твоими волосами ножницами и бритвой, ворча про вшей и ругаясь на твою сальную копну. Когда она заканчивает, ты сидишь лысая, голая, дрожащая и жалкая, пока она не возвращается с полотенцем и чистой одеждой. Туника, кальсоны и брюки, но ничего, чем можно было бы прикрыть лицо. Ты спрашиваешь у неё, что защитит тебя от миазмы, и она смотрит на тебя так, словно вот-вот ударит тебя ещё раз. Ты решаешь подождать с просьбой вернуть тебе твою маску.

Ты проводишь период своего выздоровления за едой, чтением и лихорадочным сном. В твоих снах много комнат, заполненных острыми предметами и смертоносными заболеваниями, и тёмные океаны, кишащие от зубастых ртов. Никто не говорил тебе идти с ними в экспедицию. Кажется, никто даже не знал, что ты всё ещё в городе, за исключением Мэйтан, которая изредка приходит, чтобы поорать на тебя и удостовериться, что твоя спина не стала хуже. Когда ты набралась храбрости спросить, не искала ли тебя Моубрей, весталка сердито на тебя посмотрела и гаркнула, что никто не видел синерожую варварскую суку с тех пор, как она неделю назад посреди ночи ушла в лес, пьяная в хлам. Остаток дня ты проводишь сидя в передней и копаясь в своих ингредиентах. День спустя мрачная жрица объявляет, что ты достаточно здорова, и тебя выгоняют из аббатства.

Несколько дней ты мучительно думаешь о том, как подойти к ней, задаваясь вопросом, было ли её предложение искренним, не разозлится ли она, если ты попросишь её, не ответит ли она тебе очередной гневной тирадой и, может быть, ударом кулака в живот. В конце концов, проблем решается сама собой. Многие из твоих соседей жалуются на ужасные крики, доносящиеся из твоей комнаты каждую ночь, и однажды вечером весталка появляется на пороге твоей комнаты, вытаскивает тебя из твоего убежища и тащит за собой в аббатство, не прекращая ругаться всю дорогу.

Верёвка, продетая через железное кольцо на потолке, установленное специально для этой цели, обвязана вокруг твоих запястий и держит твои руки вертикально. Если выпрямить ноги, твои пальцы достают до пола, и ты можешь почти стоять, а не просто висеть. На тебе нет ничего, кроме потрёпанной пары кальсон, и ты чувствуешь себя голой, беззащитной и грязной. Есть шанс, что ты запаникуешь и начнёшь болтаться, пытаясь вырваться, если она скоро не придёт. 

И, как раз вовремя, дверь позади тебя открывается. Звук обнажённых ног, шлёпающих по плитке, становится ближе и смолкает, когда она останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя. Ты ёжишься медленно дышишь через ноздри, чтобы не пускать слюни вокруг кляпа, засунутого в твой рот. Ты подумываешь о том, чтобы развернуться, начать умолять отпустить тебя, пообещать, что ты будешь вести себя тихо и просто будешь спать в другом месте, где ты никого не потревожишь. Ты открываешь рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, и девять ремней из сыромятной кожи рассекают твою спину, превращая начавшееся слово в сдавленный крик. Они не оставляют таких ран, как твоя неудавшаяся попытка самобичевания, но удары всё равно болезненны. Ты беспомощно извиваешься, пока Мэйтен продолжает пороть тебя, уделяя одинаковое внимание твоим плечам, верхней и нижней частям спины. Она мастерски выбирает время для каждого удара, поддерживая тебя на гребне боли. С каждым взмахом плети ты воешь в агонии и чувствуешь, как напряжение покидает твоё избитое, ноющее тело.

Твоя мучительница обходит тебя и останавливается спереди. У неё закатаны рукава, капюшон откинут назад, она похлопывает плетью по своей ладони, и взгляд на лицо весталки вызывает дрожь в твоём истерзанном теле. Когда ты опускаешь лицо к полу, она хватает тебя за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть ей в глаза, прежде чем сделать шаг назад и хлестнуть тебя по груди. Ты верещишь, у тебя выкатываются глаза, ты пытаешься сформировать слова, умоляешь её не бить тебя туда, притягиваешь колени к груди в жалкой попытке защититься. Она снова замаживается на тебя и удостоверяется, что полоски из кожи заденут твои чувствительные соски, и ты почти теряешь сознание. Ты начинаешь бессмысленно бормотать, умоляя её отпустить тебя, заверяя, что ты выучила свой урок, пожалуйста, пусть она перестанет тебя бить, хватит. Всё эти слова выходят бессвязными и непонятными. Если она и понимает, она не отпускает тебя, по крайней мере, не раньше, чем замечает, что ты всё это время крепко сжимала свои бёдра.

Мэйтен позволяет себе издать резкий мрачный смешок и бросает изрядно попользованный кнут на пол. Она обхватывает одной рукой тебя за талию, чтобы не дать тебе отодвинуться (словно ты могла бы куда-нибудь уйти, продолжая висеть), и просовывает другую руку в твои кальсоны, прижимает ладонь к твоей насквозь мокрой вагине. Она не убирает ладонь, наблюдая за тем, как ты ёрзаешь, а потом начинает тереть тебя пальцами, сдвигать своим мозолистым большим пальцем плоть на твоём клиторе и шипеть о том, что, разумеется, всё это время ты была именно такой бесполезной сукой. С минуту она просто наблюдает за тем, как ты корчишься и хныкаешь, но вскоре два её пальца оказываются в тебе и изгибаются, прижимаются к точке, от прикосновения к которой ты сжимаешь ноги вокруг её руки и вопишь от желания. 

Она говорит, что ты бесполезная блядь, что только на это ты и годишься, что ты можешь забыть о походах в экспедиции, что она будет держать тебя связанной здесь и будет приводить всех, кто захочет тебя трахнуть. Они все будут видеть тебя без твоей маски, и если ты настолько не любишь мыться, то ты никогда не будешь смывать с себя их семя после того, как они будут накачивать тебя по полной, один за другим. Ты проведёшь остаток своей бесполезной жизни служа тем, кто лучше тебя, пока твои дыры не будут растянуты слишком сильно, и тогда они выбросят тебя в леса, чтобы тебя оприходовали бандиты и дикие звери. Ты извиваешься и стонешь от страха, паники и похоти, она перестаёт нашёптывать тебе на ухо ужасные вещи и кусает тебя за плечо. Ощущение зубов, впивающихся в твою плоть, молнией пронзает твой разум через туман твоего возбуждения, твои глаза выкатываются, и ты кончаешь с такой силой, что тебе больно.

Пока ты пытаешься прийти в себя, она вынимает кляп из твоего рта и просовывает в твой рот свои пальцы, с силой раздвигая твои губы. Ты послушно облизываешь их между судорожными всхлипами, пока Мэйтен не убирает их, вытирает свои руки об твои насквозь мокрые кальсоны. Ты вся липкая, влажная, всё тело ноет, и ты хочешь просто забраться на койку и вырубиться, но её взгляд заставляет тебя задуматься о том, что она говорила серьёзно, и что ты на самом деле останешься висеть здесь, чтобы для все остальные пользовались тобой. К счастью, Мэйтен позволяет тебе понервничать лишь несколько мгновений, прежде чем отвязать верёвку, держащую тебя под потолком. Она опускает тебя на пол, не осторожно, но и не просто бросает тебя, и присаживается рядом, чтобы распустить узлы на твоих запястьях и лодыжках. 

Твои руки ноют от ожогов, которые начинают болеть, когда ты пытаешься стереть со своего лица пот, слёзы и слюну. С одной стороны, тебе правда сейчас не хочется никуда идти, но с другой, на каменном полу холодно, и ты уже начинаешь замерзать просто лёжа здесь. Со стоном боли тебе удаётся сесть, ты сжимаешь свои плечи и смотришь на пятно на полу. Когда ты поднимаешь взгляд, ты видишь Мэйтен, смотрящую на тебя так, словно она чего-то ждёт от тебя, и ты, запинаясь, говоришь спасибо. Она садится на стул приподнимает полу своей робы, кладёт ладонь на твой голый череп и притягивает твою голову между своих бёдер.

В ту ночь ты спишь крепко и без каких-либо снов.


	3. Собравшись вместе у слабого костра

Ваши поиски реликтов и фамильных ценностей в подвалах старой церкви прерваны, когда жители деревни перерубают верёвки, лишив вас выхода из ямы. Крестяне запевают сиплыми голосами ритуальную песню, призывая громадную булькающую ползучую тварь, от которой ты и твои компаньоны бежали в лабиринты туннелей и подземелий. Клинки, дубины и чёрный порох оказались бессильны сдержать существо, которое наполовину катилось, наполовину текло по проходу вслед за вами.

Когда вы сворачиваете за угол, ты кричишь, что с помощью правильной алхимической смеси, возможно, тебе удастся нейтрализовать коррозийные свойства его слизи. Дисмас бормочет что-то о том, что у него есть идея получше, вытаскивает свой пистолет и простреливает твою коленную чашечку.

Ты обрушиваешься на пол, ощущая чудовищную боль и ужас от того, что твои компаньоны покидают тебя, оставив в качестве отвлечения для склизкой аморфной массы. Ты перекатываешься на спину, отчаянно роешься в своей сумке с реагентами в поисках чего угодно, что могло бы отпугнуть тварь, и тут хлюпающее чудовище настигает тебя. Ложноножки обхватывают тебя, стаскивают с твоего лица маску, проникают в твои глазницы, ломают твою челюсть и проталкиваются в твоё горло. Ты кричишь, умоляешь, плачешь изо всех сил, пока твои лёгкие на наполняются цитоплазмой, приводя удушающему, но не милосердному концу твоей жизни. Существо медленно растворяет твою кожу, органы, гениталии, лицо, и всё это время ты остаёшься в сознании и приглушённо вздыхаешь в агонии. Ты дёргаешься, извиваешься на месте и тихо умоляешь убить тебя, пока не просыпаешься.

Ты судорожно приходишь в себя. Кровать, комната, таверна, город... спустя несколько секунд паники ты понимаешь, что ты в безопасности, по крайней мере, пока что. Твоё сердце тяжело стучит, ты обхватываешь себя руками, дрожа, несмотря на толстые шкуры, под которыми ты лежишь, и тёплое тело, вместе с которым ты делишь койку. Ты поворачиваешься и обнаруживаешь Моубрей, растянувшуюся на кровати рядом с тобой, голую, как дикий зверь, с каплями слюны на губах. Её волосы растрёпаны, словно после напряжённого физического упражнения, ты видишь, как вместе с дыханием на её губе раздувается пузырёк слюны, вспоминаешь, что произошло, сжимаешься от отвращения.

Дикарка, вернувшаяся в город после запоя, узнала про то, что тебе запрещено посещать таверну, и тут же силой заставила хозяина снова принять тебя. После этого она заставила тебя отправиться вместе с ней на вечер попойки и шумного веселья и заказывала кувшин после графина после бутылки, продолжая поить тебя до тех пор, пока зал таверны не начал казаться тебе более безопасным и приятным местом, пока ты не начала смеяться, улыбаться и прижиматься к ней, когда она закидывала руку на твои плечи и вполголоса что-то говорила тебе на ухо. После этого дорога до её комнаты была короткой.

Ты морщишься от воспоминаний, ощущаешь, как ноют синяки на твоих бёдрах после бурного вечера с твоей мускулистой партнёршей. Твоя промежность саднит после множества оргазмов. Как ты могла позволить ей увидеть тебя без одежды, без маски? _Идиотка_. Она больше никогда не захочет говорить с тобой снова, и ты, скорее всего, заболеешь, а потом твои кошмары о растворении изнутри станут реальностью. К счастью, твои ночные вопли, судя по всему, не разбудили её. Может быть, если ты осторожно выскользнешь, она вообще всё забудет.

Заворчав во сне, дикарка поворачивается на бок, обхватывает мускулистой рукой твою талию и притягивает тебя к своей груди. Ты шепчешь её имя, нерешительно пытаясь запротестовать. Она что-то невнятно бормочет через сон и притягивает тебя ближе к себе. Попытка вырваться из её хватки приводит лишь к тому, что она прижимает тебя крепче к себе, словно что-то драгоценное. Твоя голова начинает гудеть, и ты успокаиваешься, уткнувшись лицом в её плечо и надеясь, что эта попытка заснуть принесёт тебе меньше ужасов, чем предыдущая.


End file.
